Succubi
Succubi are a mythological race, long considered to be demons sent from hell to tempt men and encourage sexual desires within the weak willed. In actuality they are in fact a near all female race hailing from another world similar to Dragons, but long ago abandoned Earth after they were almost hunted to extinction there. However a chance encounter with the ashes of a deceased Pure Born Succubus leads to the revival of the Earth born Succubus in Everett. History Biology and Behavior Infection It's possible for a human to become a Succubus or in a rare case, an Incubus. It's usually if a human ingests secretions from the Succubus. Though the second one can usually be by the Succubus or the Incubus's choice... by sleeping with the one that they want turned, willing or unwilling. Though with their Stimulation secretions or by their Aphrodisiacs. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Stimulation secretion'- Succubi are often incorrectly perceived to be sex demons, feeding solely on sexual related desires and feeding upon a man until they die. Technically though Succubi in actuality feed of extreme forms of stimulus both from themselves and others (when in physical contact). This can include pleasure, pain, happiness, and even sexual encounters, but none are automatically exclusive to the other. However it is incorrect to assume a succubi feeds of the emotion themselves, but rather by being in contact or experience and intense emotion themselves they will secrete a substance from their palms that they can feed off of to nourish themselves. As such it is possible for Succubi to sustain themselves on their own species, although first hand account claim different extra-species create different tasting secretion, and the secretion is known to be highly addicting, even to non Succubi. *'Aphrodisiac field': Possibly the most famous ability of Succubi is their ability to intensify feelings in others. While incorrectly called the Aphrodisiac field, Succubi posses the ability to exert an influence over others through a mixture of passive magic, hypnotic eyes and natural pheromones, all of which is controllable by the Succubus in question, although younger or more powerful Succubus have a hard time controlling it. Through an application of just one of these powers can cause a shift in peoples emotional state, the degree of which depends how widely focused it is and the skill of the user. Succubi who have mastered all three have shown the ability to temporarily mind control people into doing their bidding. *'Super Strength'- Suucubi possess a high degree of physical strength, although nowhere near that of vampires or werewolves. Her strength typically depends on the amount of energy has stored within, meaning the more energy she has drawn upon the stronger she is. *'Flight'- Succubi naturally possess a pair of wings, they do vary in size and appearance depending on how the Succubi feeds and the amount of power they posses. Within those who spend time cultivating their power the Succubi can eventually grow strong enough to fly on her own accord. *'Enhanced Senses'- Succubi are notable in that they feel all sensations at a much higher degree than humans. They posses better eyesight, sense of smell, and are even able to hear a persons heartbeat with training. Their senses are not as acute as some other extra species but are capable of feeling everything to a much higher degree, be it pleasure or pain. *'Regeneration'- Given enough time and if the Succubus expels enough energy their is no apparent limit to the amount of healing a member of the Succubi species can perform. However rushing or healing withouth sufficient energy can kill the Succubus in question. *'Immortality'- Succubi sustain themselves through the absorption of other peoples natural energies and as such do not need to eat normal food. Combined with their regeneration powers and the Succubi are essentially immortal and eternally young, so long as they have stimulus to help them generate enough secretion to stay alive on keeping themselves alive. *'Agility': Succubi are well known for being super humanly limber and flexible, reacting faster and running further than any human. It is estimated they can run, move and jump nearly eight times that of the finest human athlete. *'Unique ability': Succubi often possess unique abilities unique to themselves, unlike other extra species Succubi powers typically enter the realm of the magical or more passive, rarely having a use in combat. Weaknesses *'Addiction': The greatest curse for a Succubi is that feeding upon non-Succubi is extremely exhilarating and magnifies feelings tenfold. However this can quite easily lead to addiction and at times even cause a Succubus to loose control of herself and end up draining too much energy from a partner, even killing them in the process. Moreover many Succubi who do not control themselves often become dependent on frequent feeding to prevent withdrawal symptoms. *'Energy consumption': Succubi drain other people of their spiritual and emotional energy. However since Succubi power their abilities, supernatural appearance and good looks they must expel that energy to use such abilities. As such a Succubi who uses her powers is often balancing *'Silver': Like most supernatural species Succubi posses a weakness to silver with it rather melting their skin than burning it, acting almost like an acid to them. *'Lily': In the same way Wolfsbane can kill or paralyze a werewolf and holy water can hurt a vampire, ground up lily's can heavily injure or weaken a Succubus. It is because of this the plat became known as a symbol of chastity. *'Infection': Succubi posses the ability to turnpeople into their kind through repeated transmission of fluids. Its always guaranteed to work but those who often spend a lot of time with a Succubus can often find themselves transformed accidently by being around them. *'Gender': Succubi are almost exclusively female, it is very rare for a Incubus to be created. In most instances when a male is infected they will switch gender when in their Succubi form, and can even take a female form in addition to their male form, although such instances vary from person to person. It is estimated one in every thirty conversions will create an Incubus. As such 'pure born' Succubi are very rare. In some instances, although rare it is possible for a female to become a male Incubus with the same rules applying, but this only happens once in every two-hundred infections. Succubus Cards Calling Cards that a Succubus gives to humans that willingly want to be enthralled or wish to call upon them. They are used in three ways: *'Services' *'Dates' *'Siring' Sub Species Incubus A male form of Succubus, who are extremely rare and unlikely to come about either due to natural birth or infection. Indeed it is more likely that a infected male to switch gender rather than become an Incubus. Pure borns An extremely rare form of Succubus that is believed to have died along with the species on earth. Coming about only when a Succubus and an Incubus have a child together, pure borns powers are noticeably more powerful, than those of their infected or half breed siblings, and can infect people more easily. Indeed it was the ashes of a deceased Pure Born Succubus that accidently infected members of the school trip, transforming them into the next generation of Succubi. Known Succubi * Lilith * Jerai - 'Incubus Notes *'Terminology: The term Succubi refers to the Succubi race. Refering to a single Succubi is to call them a Succubus. A male Succubi is an Incubus Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Advanced Monster Category:Demons